Macao Conbolt
|kanji=マカオ・コンボルト |rōmaji=''Makao Konboruto'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=36 (debut) 43 (X791)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Cover |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Dark Blue |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Right Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Fairy Tail's 4th Guild Master |team= |partner= Wakaba Mine |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Romeo Conbolt (Son) Ex-wife |counterpart=Macao (Edolas) |magic=Purple Flare Transformation |manga debut=Chapter 3 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice=Brian Mathis |image gallery=yes }} Macao Conbolt (マカオ・コンボルト Makao Konboruto) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, and the fourth Guild Master following the disappearance of Makarov and those who were with him. Appearance Macao is initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscularFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 24 man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in some sparse stubble, including a thin mustache. He is said to be attractive to girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Cover In his youth, his hair appeared to be longer, and was kept pointing upwards in a spiky style. He also had less facial hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 8 His guild stamp is located on his upper right arm, just below his shoulder.fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 21 However, the seven years spent without many of Fairy Tail’s top Mages and the stress of leading a crumbling guild took its toll on Macao who, after the time skip, looks older than he actually is, having gotten some wrinkles on his face. He sports sharper facial features, made more prominent by his balding scalp and exposed forehead. He also has a more prominent mustache, as it is now thicker.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 Macao’s first usual outfit is casual yet elegant. He sports a long, open white jacket reaching down below his knees, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The sleeves of his simple, dark shirt he wears below this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter’s own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, covered by a leopard pattern. Around his neck is a large metal chain which held up a similarly large pendant with a serpentine form, shaped like the letter “''S''”. While sometimes seemingly changing his pants, shoes or belt, he always retains his signature jacket, necklace and shirt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 13 In his youth, Macao donned simpler attires, usually including a dark shirt with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, sometimes rolled up, paired with lighter-colored pants, either plain or covered in a rectangular pattern, and dark shoes. He also shown donned a small chain around his right wrist.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 11 As Fairy Tail’s Guild Master, Macao retains his elegant attire, yet it is less casual. He still dons a long, light-colored jacket with darker edges, sporting a large and high collar and dark cuffs reaching down to his wrists, which is now paired by a light vest under it, held closed by three round buttons, worn over a simple dark shirt. Macao’s pants are dark and plain, and his shoes still have a distinctive appearance to them, being covered in an intricate pattern which mixes dark and light parts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 11-12 Personality Macao often hangs out and drinks with fellow comrade Wakaba Mine, and seems to enjoy gossiping about his friends. He is a cheerful and loving person who cares deeply for his comrades, particularly his son, Romeo. It's said that he's very popular among young girls, and even had Cana Alberona falling for him at one point in the past. However, Macao's personality changes seven years after most of the Fairy Tail guild members disappear together with Tenrou Island, during which time he becomes Fairy Tail's new master. Macao is much more irritable and depressed, possibly due in part of the stress that accompanies running a failing guild, and is greatly saddened by how his once cheerful son has not smiled since Tenrou Island's destruction. However, he maintains his love and concern for his guild, and tries everything he can to maintain discipline among its members, silently enduring the abuse that the much stronger Twilight Ogre guild gives them instead of violently lashing out against them. History His wife divorced him three years ago because he was too focused on his work. Since he hated to have such a common family environment, he began dating a younger girl, though her face is described to look pretty common. At some other unspecified point in time, he taught Natsu how he could manipulate the properties of his magic to perform feats such as grabbing objects with fire without burning them. It wouldn't be until his battle with Erigor that Natsu would understand what he meant and accomplish the feat by grappling onto a bridge to save himself from falling into a ravine.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 7 Synopsis Macao arc Having been teased by children who think little of Mages, Romeo asks his father to take on a job that will impress them and stop them from bullying him. Macao travels alone to Hakobe Mountain to defeat Vulcans. He manages to defeat 19 of the monsters, but is worn out by the battle and was defeated by the 20th Vulcan, which takes over his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 25-27 After a week passes Romeo becomes worried for his father, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy travel to Hakobe Mountain to search for Macao.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-36 Still possessed by the Vulcan, Macao kidnaps Lucy and brings her to a cave near the summit of the mountain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 43-46 ]]Natsu arrives in the cave to rescue Lucy and interrogate the Vulcan over Macao's whereabouts, not realizing his possession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-15 Macao battles with Natsu and Lucy (the latter of whom summons Taurus to help fight the monster), which ends with Natsu melting and eating the blade of Taurus's axe and defeats the Vulcan with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, freeing Macao from its control. The impact of Natsu's attack nearly causes Macao to fall to his death out of a hole in the cave walls, but Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Taurus pull him to safety and tend to the wounds he sustained during his earlier battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-27 Natsu, Lucy, and Happy bring Macao back to Magnolia where he reunites with his son. Romeo apologizes to his father for sending him out on a dangerous mission, but Macao comforts his son and tells him that if he is ever teased again for being a mage's son, he should ask the bullies if their fathers can defeat 19 Vulcans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-30 Lullaby arc Erza is arrested by the Magic Council for the damages caused during Fairy Tail's battle against Eisenwald, leading Natsu to try and rescue her. Knowing that his guildmates will try and stop Natsu, and feeling indebted to Natsu for saving him at Hakobe Mountain, Macao transforms himself into a lizard and poses as Natsu to distract his guildmates, who trap "Natsu" inside a glass jar and are distracted long enough for the real Natsu to reach Erza before Makarov sees through and exposes the disguise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-14 Phantom Lord arc Macao participates in the war against Phantom Lord alongside his friend Wakaba,Fairy Tail Anime, Episode 22 commenting on the strength Cana and several other women display during the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 After Makarov is defeated by Aria, Macao reluctantly retreats at Erza's orders despite claiming he can still fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 1-7 He later aids in the battle against Jose Porla's shades while defending their destroyed guildhall from Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Anime, Episode 25 After the battle, he stands with his other guild members to comfort Lucy, who feels the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was her fault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 17 Fighting Festival arc Macao watches the brief fight between Natsu and Laxus when the latter announces the Battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 2 He is forced to participate in the battle meant to determine the strongest member of Fairy Tail, where he fights against Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 5-6 During the fight, Macao insults Wakaba's lust for Mirajane (who Wakaba claims to be fighting for, since she had been turned to stone by Evergreen), and is offended when Wakaba retorts by calling him a divorcee Before the two fight. Macao starts the battle off with his Purple Rain spell, which hits one of Wakaba's Smoke Fakes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 However, the outcome of the battle is not revealed. After the battle, Macao is contacted by Warren and convinced to to help the other guild members destroy the Thunder Palace spell that Laxus had cast around Magnolia, destroying one of the lightning lacrimas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 13-15 Once the Battle of Fairy Tail ends, Macao participates in the Fantasia parade alongside Wakaba and Cana.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Daphne summons her Lizardmen, version 2.5, Macao arrives to the scene along with Elfman and Wakaba. Three Lizardmen copy each of them, and proceed to attack. As Macao fights his respective Lizardman, he looks over at Wakaba's battle to find him defeated. While he is distracted, he is hit by his Lizardman's Purple Flare. One the ground, each one of their Purple Flare attacks connect. As this happens, Macao wonders why Gray joined up with them. Macao thinks back to Natsu and Gray's rivalry, and understands why Gray would be upset, but still thinks of Gray's actions as shameful. Macao is hit by the Purple Flare, but Elfman, comes to his defense, and uses Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over. Elfman successfully defeats the Lizardman.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Later on, after Gajeel frees Natsu from the Dragonoid, Lucy asks any Fairy Tail Mage who uses fire, to use it on Sagittarius, so he can send it to Natsu with his arrows. Macao helps by using his Magic, while also telling Natsu he is about to pay back his debt. After Natsu defeats Daphne, he with the rest of the guild, happy over their victory.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 Edolas arc Macao is at the guild after Wendy's arrival, shocked at the revelation that she was a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 He is then sucked in by Anima to Edolas along with most of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168 ,Pages 14-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 16-17 After Natsu and co. save Fairy Tail, he along with the rest of the guild is returned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 3 Tenrou Island arc After they have returned to normal, and with Lisanna's return, he celebrates with Wakaba and Natsu while dancing. Quickly, he joins the fight that Natsu and Gajeel started.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-10 The following day, Carla demonstrates her power of precognition by having visions of Macao and Wakaba's conversation. Moments later, Wakaba and Macao talked about the youth of the guilds, how they were like them in the past, and how they enjoy seeing some eye-candy in the guild, proving Carla's new ability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 8-10 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, Macao has become the new master of Fairy Tail, with Wakaba as his close adviser.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 His reign has not been a prosperous one, however, as he struggles with the diminishing strength of Fairy Tail since the disappearance of most of its members. Because the remaining guild members are unable to find well-paying jobs, Macao has fallen into debt to Twilight Ogre, Magnolia's current strongest guild, which had originally offered Fairy Tail money to keep the guild active. He is also distraught by his son Romeo's sullen attitude, which he developed following their comrades' disappearance. Following one of Twilight Ogre's visits, which ends with Twilight Ogre trashing the interior of the Fairy Tail guildhall in response to Macao's constant inability to pay off his debt, Macao and his guildmates discover a sketchbook illustrating their glory days, and grieve for their missing comrades. Just then, Ichiya and the Trimens of Blue Pegasus visit Fairy Tail in the Christina, and shock Macao with news that they have discovered: Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 5-24 After the Fairy Tail's remaining members leave to search for Tenrou Island he tries to cheer up a still pessimistic Romeo, to no avail. They are once again visited by Teebo, who claims that their Master didn't comply with Fairy Tail putting off payment for another month. Much to Macao and everyone's surprise Teebo is kicked and smashed into the wall by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-11 Macao watches in awe as he sees all the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago. After Makarov explains what happened, Macao cries tears of joy, along with Romeo as he welcomes them back home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 12-19 At the celebration for their return, Macao tells Makarov he only planned on being master temporarily until he returned, and the role was his to take again. Makarov declines, interested in how Macao will fill the position.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 5 Later on, Macao and Wakaba watch outside from the Twilight Ogre Guild as Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane beat up the guild for the abuse they gave Fairy Tail. Macao isn't surprised they solved the problem violently, and says it gives him a nostalgic feeling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 11-12 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Upon hearing Natsu and Lucy discussing a job to capture notorious criminal Velveno, Macao comments that he heard a rumour that Velveno will be appearing at a dance ball being held at Count Balsamico's mansion in a few days. When the guild begin to practice their dance skills to attend the ball, Macao asks Mirajane to dance, and is overjoyed when she accepts. However, they are soon interrupted by Wakaba, who is annoyed that Macao asked Mirajane before he did.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 When Lucy accidentally turns herself invisible and heads to the guild for assistance, Macao gets dragged into a guild brawl that Lucy starts after hearing them teasing her. Upon finding out that Lucy is with them but invisible, Macao watches as the others make many attempts to return her to normal, with them all being in vain. When Reedus suggests painting Lucy a new face, Macao joins in and gives his own opinion. After Lucy completely vanishes, his and the guilds memory of her fades too, and he wonders why everyone is standing around. However, when Natsu and Happy remember Lucy and she reappears, Macao comments on the strong bond the two have.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 127 Meanwhile, at the guild, Macao, Mirajane, Wakaba, Elfman, Lisanna, Romeo and Kinana are discussing Laxus and his duel with Natsu. Elfman suddenly suggested that they should hold a festival in honor of the showdown and they all agree on it. Macao and others watches Natsu beaten by Laxus and later trying to find Gajeel along with others.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 After Michelle's arrival at the guild, Macao asks Wakaba if he has gotten the information on her yet. Wakaba assures him and sure enough, Laki comes in with the reports. When she reads the reports out loud, he sighs in relief and says that he was worried about the girl for nothing. Later, Lucy asks if they can send out a job request to another guild to help her figure out her father's mysterious memento, which he approves. Makarov then praises him for researching into Michelle's background, and Macao says that this is how he got the guild through for the past seven years. He watches along with the rest of the guild as the key levitates and letters start appearing on it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Grand Magic Games arc Macao is present when Makarov reveals Gildarts to be the next Fairy Tail Master, but Gildarts had skipped town and left a note allowing Laxus back into the guild, and making Makarov the master again. After the announcement, Romeo pitches in an proposal on how to make Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore again quickly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-18After being told about the Grand Magic Games, and that the prize for winning is 30,000,000 , the guild decides to compete. With the games approaching in three months, the guild gets excited to compete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-20 When the day of the competition comes, Macao, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 When Cana lost a drinking match to Bacchus, they were shocked at her loss. After he took Cana's bra, they attacked him for looking down at their guild but are easily defeated by Bacchus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 17 During the third day of Grand Magic Games, he watches as "Alexei" easily overpowers Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 18-20 After Laxus is declared winner after defeating Iwan and Raven Tail, he is seen along with the rest of the guild members, cheering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 Magic and Abilities Purple Flare: Macao manipulates purple-blue colored flames and uses them to attack his enemies. This flame cannot be extinguished by wind or water. *'Purple Net': Using Purple Flare, Macao makes fire erupt from his hands and uses it to ensnare groups of people around him. (Anime only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 *'Purple Rain': Using Purple Flare, Macao is able to transform his fire into multiple shoots of fire, just like rain. (Anime only) *'Purple Beam': Macao engulfs both of his hands in purple fire, brings them together over his head and then shoots a purple beam at the target.(Anime only) Transformation Expert: Although not used often, Macao has shown himself to be extremely skilled with Transformation Magic. He was able to fool Mirajane, a transformation specialist. Relationships Romeo is Macao's son, who Macao cares deeply for. He is extremely proud of Romeo when he shows interest in becoming a mage when he grows older.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 30-31 By the time Romeo does become a Mage, however, Macao becomes distraught that Romeo no longer smiles as he did in his youth due to the disappearance of Natsu and the other Mages who vanished along with Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 20-21 He is also overprotective of the elder Romeo, sending Alzack and Bisca to look after him, and jumping to the conclusion that the two have abandoned Romeo when they take too long to bring him home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 4-7 He has a close friendship and rivalry with fellow guild member Wakaba. They of the same age, and are seen drinking together most of the time. Their relationship remains the same even after Macao becomes the new guild master and Wakaba his adviser, with Macao becoming annoyed whenever Wakaba doesn't call him "Master". Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Macao Conbolt vs. Wakaba Mine *Elfman Strauss, Macao Conbolt & Wakaba Mine vs. Daphne's Lizardmen *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid Appearances in Other Media OVA: Memory Days Macao appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent into the year X778 by the book Memory Days. In this year, Macao and Wakaba can be seen in the guild, with Macao promising to confess to Enno while Wakaba tries to discourage him.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help Category:Guild Master